


Tenderly

by LittleIdazle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bantering, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Romance, Snuggling, Winter, chat noir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleIdazle/pseuds/LittleIdazle
Summary: Ladybug took a deep breath. Looking out at the city blanketed in a fresh layer of snow, she wondered who in their right mind would actually try to cause trouble in such weather. Maybe it was ladybug trying to hibernate in her or perhaps it was Chat's words, but she found that even if she wanted to stand up and go swinging across Paris, her muscles had stiffened up once again and there was a warm body next to her.A body. Chat's body. A tender embrace offering the heat she so desired. Rest and comfort, given to her by her partner who was willing to be her blanket.





	Tenderly

The drop in temperature had taken a toll on Marinette. She loved fall and winter activities, the fashion, the warm drinks and cozy blankets, but that was the only part she liked about the cold. When she actually had to go out and face it, well, she was less than pleased to say the least, especially after becoming Ladybug.

It wasn't uncommon for her toes to feel like little icicles beneath her socks or for her bones and muscles to feel stiff, but everything she normally felt intensified with the added ladybug characteristics. Just like how Chat purred when he was pleased, Ladybug slept during the winter. She slept and she slept, and it was evident that it was far more than what was considered healthy.

Tikki told her it was because ladybugs hibernate during the cold seasons. They seek out warm places and sleep until Spring. While Marinette was human, she took on that trait from the miraculous. It didn't seem like that big of an issue, however, until the temperature started dropping drastically and her need for warmth became more urgent.

She was already feeling sluggish, so her animal tendencies certainly didn't help. She could hit the snooze button to her heart's content and sleep during class as much as she wanted, but she was still Ladybug and Ladybug had a job to do. Despite the begging of her eyelids and the chattering of her skin, she couldn't miss another patrol.

Jumping across rooftops and trudging through the freezing gusts of wind, Ladybug huffed and rubbed her hands together in a vain attempt to warm up. She wished she was in bed instead of having to face the weather, but she hated leaving Chat to patrol by himself. And she could tell he was getting worried about her.

Though he never said anything and he never complained, she could tell that the season was a busy one for him. He yawned too often, looked as though he would fall asleep at any given moment, and his jokes became sparse. 

His puns, as god awful as they were, made her laugh. Whether it be because of the ridiculousness of the joke or simply because it was coming from Chat, she couldn't help but at least giggle. They always gave her a bit of warmth, so she found herself beginning to miss them as the weeks dragged on (though she would never admit that to him).

They were both tired, but crime never left the streets and they had a duty.

Ladybug sat down, letting her legs dangle over the side of the building. It wouldn't do her any good to let her muscles get cold before patrol, but just until Chat arrived at the meeting place, she'd sit down and rest for a bit.

She stared up at the sky and puffed out a breath, watching the cloud float up as the little flakes of slow fell against it. For once, she had hoped the weather man was wrong, but it was beginning to snow. The apparent bug in her groaned, but the little girl in her squealed with excitement. The first snow of the year.

She watched the flakes flutter down on the city below, and she couldn't help but think that if she was a little warmer, it'd be the perfect time to fall asleep. Chat wouldn't tease her too much for getting some shut eye before patrol, would he?

“Hello, my lady,” Chat purred, hopping down next to her and effectively startling her out of her thoughts.

“Evening, minou,” she responded with a smile. “How's the night been?”

“Cold and muggy, but I feel all nice and cozy now that you're here.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “I meant the crime rate.”

He shrugged. “A couple guys tried to break into a convenience store. Scared 'em off. The usual.”

“Sorry I didn't get here sooner.”

Plopping down on the edge of the building next to her, Chat breathed out and closed his eyes. “Don't worry about it, LB. I can't blame you for being late, not when it's this cold.”

“I wasn't late because of that.”

Chat grinned. “Sure you weren't. And I wasn't taking a nap before you got here.”

“Wha- I wasn't!”

Turning to look at her, Chat leaned close to her face and chuckled. “Your breath smells like chocolate, bugaboo. You were enjoying a cup of hot chocolate before heading out, weren't you?”

Ladybug crossed her arms, shooting her best glare at him despite his infectious grin. “And what if I was?”

He shook his head and clicked his tongue. “How dare you not bring me some.”

Barking out a laugh, Ladybug looked at him incredulously. “What was I suppose to do? Carry a thermos the entire way here?”

“That's exactly it. Your poor kitty was out here freezing his whiskers off.”

“And napping apparently.”

“It was surprisingly a good nap.”

“Have you no shame?” Ladybug shook her head, trying her best to keep her lips from curving up into a grin.

Chat could see through her, he always could. Her grin was slipping through and he was eating it up. As his eyes sparkling with mischief, he held their close proximity and whispered. “None whatsoever.”

Laughing at his antics, Ladybug against pushed him. “Come on, silly kitty. We've got a patrol to get to.”

“Nooo,” he whined, dropping his head on her shoulder like the pitiful cat he was. “Let's just stay here and keep each other warm.”

“As much as I'd love that, chaton, you know we can't. We've got a city to keep safe.”

“Anyone who's out in this snow is out of their minds,” he countered.

“What about those burglars from earlier?”

“They're gone now, so we can snuggle.”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “You're just trying to find an excuse to snuggle with me, aren't you?”

Chat feigned shock. “Why, buginette! How could you say that I, the Thomas O'Malley of the human world, would want to snuggle with you, the equivalent of Duchess?”

“Aristocats? Really?”

“You got the reference.” He winked. 

Ladybug took a deep breath. Looking out at the city blanketed in a fresh layer of snow, she wondered who in their right mind would actually try to cause trouble in such weather. Maybe it was ladybug trying to hibernate in her or perhaps it was Chat's words, but she found that even if she wanted to stand up and go swinging across Paris, her muscles had stiffened up once again and there was a warm body next to her. 

A body. Chat's body. A tender embrace offering the heat she so desired. Rest and comfort, given to her by her partner who was willing to be her blanket.

Laying her head down on his shoulder, Ladybug sighed and nuzzled into his warmth.

“You got me,” she said, closing her eyes and humming contentedly. “You silly cat.”

Kissing her hair and closing the gap between them, Chat leaned his head against hers. “I knew you couldn't resist my charm.”

She rolled her eyes. “If your charm is warmth, then you are absolutely right.”

Chat chuckled. “You can use me as a heater anytime. So long as you're comfortable.”

“You sure you want to make that offer? The miraculous hasn't been going on me this winter.”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if let my lady suffer in the cold?”

Ladybug laughed. “You're too good to me, minou.”

With only a little chatter exchanged between them, the two allowed themselves to get wrapped up in each others bodies as they tried to preserve warmth. Even with the snow falling on them and the wind blowing harshly against their skin, Ladybug found that she felt warmer in his arms than she had in a long time. Warmer, more comfortable than her bed and certainly more satisfying than that cup of hot chocolate had been.

Chat was warm, and she wasn't just talking about his body heat. He made her chest feel warm, like his sweet words were wrapping themselves around her heart. He whispered his affection for her in her ear and stroked her hair, making her cheeks burn and her belly flutter. 

He was cozy, and she realized that maybe the real reason she decided to keep coming to patrol was because she knew she'd get to see him. She'd get to see her precious Chat, and he was worth any kind of weather she had to face.

As her eyelids grew heavy, she watched the snow drift through the sky and the city glitter with its soft lights. And slowly, like the gentle breathing of her partner beside her, Ladybug closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off, surrounded by Chat's tender warmth and protection.


End file.
